Chapter Forty-Seven: Daisy Bell
Daisy Bell is the forty-seventh chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the third chapter published in volume ten. Synopsis Kurosaki remembers how he learned the name of his father's favourite song when Soichiro heard him humming it one day and recognized it was the song "Daisy Bell". Kurosaki became embarrassed when Soichiro noted that Kurosaki had a habit of humming songs, particularly very heartwarming ones, and that Takahiro had the same habit. Soichiro wondered if Kurosaki's hacker name DAISY derives from "Daisy Bell", which Kurosaki denied. Soichiro pressed on, especially because Kurosaki felt ashamed of his past as a hacker, by admitting his admiration for Kurosaki's ability to fight on his own, even if his methods had been wrong. Because things would get tougher, he told Kurosaki that some day he would appreciate having been DAISY and laughs about how he likes making fun of Kurosaki because he reminds Soichiro of himself. In the present, Kurosaki is giving Takeda directions to the Master's cafe via phone. Takeda sees Teru ahead of him and tries to greet her - Kurosaki tries to warn him not to, just as Teru instinctive punches Takeda in the face, believing that he was Akira. As Teru apologizes to Takeda at the cafe, Kurosaki and the Master reveal that they need to use Ministry of Internal Affairs's resources to thoroughly examine Teru's phone for any hidden devices, especially since Akira and Chiharu Mori have gotten ahold of it. The Master warns Teru that they may have to destroy the phone - the last gift she ever received from her brother. However, Teru accepts the possibility and expresses her phone is not the only thing that her brother left her. After Riko and Andou arrive, the group leave for their planned outing to visit Soichiro's grave at Teru's request. She thanks Soichiro for leaving her with many people who care about her, especially DAISY. At Kurosaki's apartment, everyone is planning a special meal in memory of Soichiro. As Teru and Kurosaki reminesce about Soichiro's favourite foods, Teru remarks that Kurosaki and Soichiro really do have many traits in common. Kurosaki becomes flustered when Teru brings up how Kurosaki was humming when he was cooking and mentions the song was "Daisy Bell." She adds that she remembers learning it from Soichiro because the song didn't match his usual songs and he began singing about a year before he died. When Teru had asked him about it, Soichiro told her the song was taught to him by someone important to him and gives a person courage to fight to the very end. When Teru begins to wonder if Soichiro learned the song from Kurosaki, she thinks that she has upset Kurosaki, who abruptly leaves to finish cooking. Kurosaki realizes how he has been trying to run away from Soichiro's memory because he believed that Soichiro's last words to him were filled with resentment. When Teru tries to apologize to Kurosaki for being insensitive, he tells her he isn't angry and that he hated the song "Daisy Bell" because it reminded him of his father and his own past as a hacker, especially when Soichiro had asked about it. When he admits that he felt a little happy when Teru asked the same thing, he starts to cry as he remembers Soichiro. By the time Riko and Takeda arrive for dinner, they see Kurosaki and Teru embracing. Riko realizes that Kurosaki is crying as Teru is thanking him for crying for Soichiro. As Kurosaki wonders if he can become someone like Soichiro one day, his thoughts turn to Akira as someone like himself who needs to be saved. Gallery soichiro.jpg|"Hey, I know that song! It's Daisy Bell!" recognizing that song.png|"That was the first time I heard that song." appreciating daisy.png|"You will appreciate DAISY some day." teru punched the wrong person.jpg|Poor Takeda... thank you everyone.png|"Thank you everyone, for listening to my selfish whim." visiting soichiro.png|Visiting Soichiro's grave they love potato salad.png|Kurosaki and Sou love potato salad talking about soichiro.png|"It's fun talking about my brother with Kurosaki." you were humming.png|"You were humming a song earlier." daisy bell again.png|"That song is Daisy Bell." teru and soichiro.jpg|"It's a song that gives you courage to fight to the end." taught by important people.png|"I was taught that song by people important to me." not angry at all.png|"I'm not angry at all." kurosaki crying.png|"Don't hold it in, Kurosaki." shocking scene.png|Riko, Takeda, and Kaoruko have come across shocking... to be like soichiro.png|"I wanted to be like you, Soichiro." someone who needs saving.png|Someone who needs to be saved? References Category: Volume Ten Category:Chapters